battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Episode 02
The Second Episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Brave. Summary Humanity is threatened by the Otherworld Mazoku and Mazoku have built a continent in the Pacific Ocean. The Mazoku have now built there interest around the entire world starting with this one continuent. In this one world, everything is determined by the will of Battle Spirits. The episode introduces a bunch of Mazoku who are then gathered to see their majesty, Queen Gilfam who is quite elegant and has devilish features on her face. The Mazoku tell her Duc's defeat and the awaken of Bashin Dan. She knows his history and is not really disturbed by the news. She then declares them to find him and bring him to her. Bashin Dan is Humanities Enemy. The next scene shows an applause for Dan's victory against Duc. The Chief Kazvan tells Bashin that his victory is a closer step to Humanity but Dan then shows his thirst for battling and thanks Kazvan for bringing him back to the Battlefield. Kenzo is introduced next with a white cloak and big glasses she then introduces her assistant who is called Doctor Stella, she studies the Earth's abnormalties along with Kenzo. The continent the Mazoku created was oct which is where the Mazoku capital is and is being governed by their Queen Gilfam for centuries. The Mazoku have injected all the energy of the core system into the Earth's Core which is making the environment more suitable for Mazoku living. However this has disturbed the geomagnetism. The Earth has become ill because of it. As to this the Earth's weather has been abnormal and has resulted in the Earth trying to reset itself. It's about 1 year until the Earth resets itself and could affect all civilisations. Barone and his fleet prepare to bring Bashin Dan to the queen. A Mazoku ship is nearby Dan and the crew and a battlefield has awakened instantly which is a surprise since Mazoku haven't thought of attacking their perimeter. Barone is found in his core bullet and meets Dan and Mai. Barone and Dan exchange words of their battling and both seem to be quite familiar in terms of battling skills. Dan enters his Core bullet and flies instantly towards the battlefield portal. Featured Duel: Bashin Dan Vs The Moonlight Barone! Turn 1: Bashin Dan Start Step, Draw Step, Main Step. Dan Summons Morgesaurus at level 1. Turn 2: Barone Barone summons NorthenBear at Level 1 (White spirit) Turn 3: Bashin Dan Bashin Dan summons Bladra at level 2 and then BattleDragon Elginius at level 1. Dan then begins his attack step. Morgesaurus attacks (3000BP) Dan activates it's effect making the spirit 5000BP. NorthenBear blocks and Barone activates it's effect giving Northenbear an extra core from the void. Morgesaurus and Northenbear both die. Bladra and BattleDragon then attack and Barone takes life (Barone has 3 Life left) Turn 4: Barone Barone begins his turn and summons two Gadphant at level 1, he then summons Northenbear at level 2. The Gadphants then attack making Dan life to 3. Barone ends. Turn 5: Bashin Dan Bashin Dan summons another Bladra and next a burst of fire is brought alive as summons The SunDragon Sieg-ApollonDragon at level two. Dan ensures the summon by sacrificing Bladra's core. A dragon enters the field with a giantic roar. Dan goes onto Attack step and attacks with ApollonDragon who target attacks NorthenBear. Barone chooses Northenbear to block and use it's effect allowing it to gain a core from the void. Northenbear is destroyed. Turn 6: Barone Barone refreshes his spirit and summons the MoonlightDragon Strike Siegwurm. (This creature radiances the moon's luminous figure and enters the battlefield in an array of light) The Duel continues onto Episode 3:A Clash Between Men! MoonlightDragon vs. SunDragon Featured Card MoonlightDragon Strike Siegwurm - It's ability when an opposing spirit attacks, it's effect can refresh it. This effect has overwhelming defence. Cards Used Cast Dan Bashin - Fuyuka Oura Mai Shinomiya - Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray - Daisuke Ono Youth Glynnhorn - Tetsuya Kakihara Plym Machina - Kanae Itō Barone - Daisuke Namikawa Duc - Kenji Hamada Kazan - Kenji Nomura Kenzo Hyoudo - Aya Endo Stella - Satsuki Yukino Gilfam - Michiko Neya Geraid - Hiroshi Shirokuma Rugain - Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Soldier - Tomoyuki Higuchi Operator - Yu Shimamura Narration - Junichi Suwabe Main Staff Script：Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard：Akira Nishimori Episode Director：Shouji Ikeno Animation Director：Jouji Sawada Trivia Eyecatches Used: Category:Episodes: Brave